Love Story
by StrawBerryBerry
Summary: "You don't have any idea how similar we really are... but that's okay. I'm used to it already." I whisper softly and then I'm gone. Lily Fray is a normal teenage girl. Or as normal as could in Mystic Falls. When she meets Damon Salvatore at a cemetery her live changes completely. Will a lonely girl change something in Damon's heart? OC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_"You don't have any idea how similar we really are... but that's okay. I'm used to it already." I whisper softly and then I'm gone._

* * *

_**Berry: **_**And here we are again with the new story. I have changed some things better for my story telling. Hope you enjoy and review. Tell me if there's any spelling errors. :)**

_**Damon: **_**Berry doesn't own **_**Vampire Diaries**_**. Only the OC Lily Fray and her family.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **__**\- Meeting Damon Salvatore**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

I was running. It's dark and I can't see. Something is chasing me and I'm not going to let it get me that easily. Not if I had any change to escape. I suddenly fell down. Then I hear voice say into my ear: "Found you." And I scream.

I sit up and hit my head. A dream. It was just a dream. A dream I've seen two weeks now every night. I haven't seen nightmares since I was nine, why now? I'm pretty weird. I'm not scared of many things. I'm not scared of spiders, heights or dark. I'm not even scared of death. That grosses some people out. I don't have friends but I don't mind, I'm not really very outstanding and social. And I'm short. Even my little sister is longer than me.

I stand up and take support from the wall when I feel dizzy. I really should go to the nurse after school. Or I just skip it like every other day. I went to shower and get dressed. White and beige it's today. My blond polka hair bounced on my every step as I went down the stairs. My older brother Hector and my younger sister Camille were already on the kitchen chatting with our parents. I took bread from the disk and went to fridge already eating my bread. I took milk from the fridge and drink some. Nice and cold. I took my school bag and went outside jacket on my shoulder. I took a final look at my family. Nobody notice as I leave.

Final day of school before summer vacation. Boring and dull. I went with the blow. Nothing special. Nobody to talk to, so I watch as the popular kids talk and laugh. I hear some of the conversation and decide it's not worth it. They're just talking about boys and clothes. The girl Elena is her little crews boss, apparently. She seems nice but self-centered. They talk about some party where 'they all have to go'. I'm not interested of parties so I change my attention to other people. Some picks my interest but not for long. Then I see it. On the gate a few meters away there's a huge crow. One word rings in my head. _Beautiful. _It watch the same group I was looking a minute ago. Then it sets his eyes on me — it must be male with that grand appearance. Hypnotized I walk slowly to it side. I reach out my hand to it and as it doesn't flew away from me I touch his velvet feathers. As somebody screams the crow flew away. I look at the group of people who are watching me. Scared of me. Well this is great.

I walk past the cemetery as I'm walking home. It's peaceful as dead people can't be very noisy. I look at the last test I got. An A. But nobody will notice like usual. My thoughts have a stop as I hear noise from the bush. What the..? There stood a man in front of me his back facing me. I decide just go past him not looking at him. I was just about to pass him when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Hello Lily."

"Wha-?" I turn to face him and see ice blue eyes looking at my grey ones. I blush as no one has ever really looked at me and definitely not like how he's looking at me, interested. Besides he's gorgeous.

"How do you know my name?!" I shout still embarrassed.

"If I told it wouldn't be fun wouldn't it? So you going home?" He's creeping me out!

"Um... Yeah..."

"Perfect! Let me accompany you to your house."

"What do you want from me?" I look at him frowning.

"Nothing much really. Just talk to you."

"Why?"

"Feisty aren't ya? I like that."

"Excuse me?!"

"What?"

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe but you don't have to think about that."

"You going to kill me or something?"

"Who knows?"

"Just great..."

"Do you have friends?"

"No. Why you asking?"

"Just thinking. Aren't you lonely?"

"No, can you now go away?"

"No. I can be your friend if you want to." he smiles.

"No thank you."

"What? You don't want to be my friend?"

"No and I don't even know your name."

"I didn't told you? If that's what bothering you my name is Damon Salvatore."

"I didn't mean that. Can you just go away? Take a hint?"

"Ouch. That hurt my feelings you know." he says dramatically and puts his hand to his heart.

"Like I care."

"You don't like my compliments, me trying to be polite or even my looks?"

"I chose not to care. You are stalking me obviously."

"Me? Stalking? How's that possible?"

"You knew my name and I didn't told it to you."

"Well you have a point. Maybe I'm stalking you little?"

"I don't even want to know..."

"Well, maybe that's for best." That make me want to get home really quickly.

"..."

"Come on. I wanna make you smile. Life a little."

"No thank you, stalker."

"I can't be _that_ bad."

"Believe me, you are."

"Still feisty." Damon chuckled.

"You know, I'm going to go now so leave me alone. I mean it."

"But I haven't yet escort you to your home."

"I can handle that myself."

"You don't know what things there are haunting you in the dark..." he says softly and leaves. Finally. Thought I'm already on my front door. He lied to me! I open the door and face darkness. Why nobody aren't home? I try to find someone with no luck. They just leave me here! All alone! This is it. I don't care anymore. My only contact with someone was with that creep. I don't like this. Why would they leave me and with out any warning. There's nothing here. No letter. No nothing. I open the fridge and try to find something to eat and face empty shelves. Are you kidding me?! I close the fridge and make my way to the second floor and to my room. There's huge crow at my window. I walk to it and open the window.

"Hello, bird. Are you the same one I saw at the school?" The bird croaked. I smile and slowly touch its feathers.

"Are you a pet crow? You are used to humans." The crow watches me with its black eyes.

"I hope you would talk so I wouldn't be alone..." I say sighing.

"Missed me already?" I almost fell down from my window as I hear the voice.

"What are you doing here? In the tree?!"

"Well I kind of wanted to talk more."

"You mean stalk."

"Talking, stalking... What's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference!"

"Still, now I'm here as you command, princess." he says spreading his arms to me and smiling a bit silly.

"You are going to fall." I say smirking at him. And true, he allmost fells from the tree. I snigger as he tries to keep his balance.

"Well, I finally got a smile from you." Damon says smirking self-consciously. I snort to his attitude and cross my arms.

"And you would like that so much? I know there's a trick behind."

"You got me. I really do want something from you."

"And what might that be?"

"A kiss." I blush tomato red to his sentence.

"Wha-?"

"Well... you know, when two lips pucker and they go *kissing noises*"

"Damon I know what a kiss means!"

"Great! Let's do it!"

"No! I'm not kissing you!"

"Why? That would be fun."

"For you."

"And you too."

"..."

"Oh, you are stubborn. But that doesn't bother me. I'm going to catch your lips some day!"

"That day you have to wait a long long time."

"Well, I've got forever to wait."

"Great."

"I've got to go now but I'll see you around miss Fray." Damon makes a little bow and leaves. The final thought before my parents car drive to the yard was: _Damon Salvatore is a strange person._

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry:_ And that's for the first chapter. I update my other story when I got time to do it, don't worry. The updating will be slow though. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Berry: **_**And here's the next chapter of Love story. **

_**Lily: **_**Berry doesn't own Vampire diaries, only the OC, meaning me and my family. Thanks a lot by the way from that.**

_**Berry: **_**I don't know what you are talking about.. Anyways! I hope you like the story and leave review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **__**-**__** Rescuing the princess**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

I sit in the kitchen as my family comes home from where ever they were.

"Lily? You weren't..." my mom say surprised.

"No I wasn't. Thank you for your concern."

"I'm so sorry honey. We went to eat out. In the fridge there's..."

"There's nothing in the fridge. I already checked. And because I'm hungry I'm going out."

"Um, okay. Don't be out too late." I go to outside and into the car. I drive out of the yard and make my way to the town. It's already dark and as I drive I didn't notice the deer which is coming right next to me. The next seconds are my life longest. I try to dodge the deer, which you shouldn't do, and drive right into the tree. There is a loud crash and I almost lose my consciousness. The minutes pass as I try to understand what happened and what should I do now. I see blood everywhere — In front of the car and on my lap. I'm bleeding but I can't feel anything. I look outside. I'm looking straight at deer's head. I start to shake. There is dark. No one never drives this road. I'm all alone. I didn't even took my phone with me when I left. I shouldn't have driven when I was angry. Then I lose my consciousness. I hear someone trying to talk to me and wake me up. Slowly I open my eyes and see those ice blue eyes.

"Lily, try to stay awake. I'm going to help you."

"The deer..." He chuckles.

"You are worried about the deer when you are dying?"

"I'm not scared of death. The deer... It's..." I can't bring myself to say it.

"Shh, shh. Lily look at me. Everything's all right. I'm here."

"You are here..."

"Yes. Now, try to drink this." My consciousness shift from present to darkness.

"Good girl." I hear Damon say before I'm out cold again.

I wake up in a hospital room Damon sitting right next to me in a chair. He stood up as I wake up.

"How are you feeling, princess?"

"Fine, I guess. I think I owe you my thanks for saving my life." Damon smirks.

"You can thank me with that kiss we were talking earlier." I sigh and try to sit up.

"Ow."

"Careful, princess. We can do that after you are healed."

"Has anyone called to my parents?"

"They didn't pick up." Damon says angrily. I know that feeling.

"I kind of expected that... So... Who's going to pick me some clothes etc.?"

"I already did." Damon says smiling, satisfied to himself.

"Thanks." I took the bag and look inside. Toothbrush, t-shirt, sweatpants and some toiletries.

"Can I go to shower? I feel really disgusting."

"Sure. I took you." Damon escorts me to the bathroom supporting me the way there.

"Thanks, I can handle it from here."

"Say if you need help." Damon says smirking.

"Out already." I say small smile on my lips. After refreshing shower I put the new clothes on. The t-shirt is a little big.

"I'm ready."

"So it seems. Let's go and ask some food for you. You must be starving."

"How do you know that?"

"Your stomach was really noisy." Damon smirks again as I blush. We go to my room and Damon calls the nurse. As Damon goes with the nurse to get me some food I sit on my bed and wait. What did Damon make me drink anyways? The memory is blurry. Damon comes in with a tray full of my favorite foods.

"How do you know my favorite foods?"

"A secret."

"Well, give it to me already so I can finally eat."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"At school and morning..."

"It's 11 pm now!"

"Well sorry for getting to an accident when I was getting food." We were quiet as we steady our breath looking each other into eyes. Damon breaths out closing his eyes and takes the tray.

"We're doing this my way. Say 'ahh'~!" he says smirking ear to ear.

"You aren't serious..." I look at Damon terrified.

"Ou, yes I am. Now open that pretty mouth of yours and let me feed you." I grumbled but either way opened slowly my mouth so Damon can feed me. For my defense I was starving. Damon smiled and give me some food to eat and kept that smile on the whole process.

"What are you smiling?"

"Nothing..."

"...Okay..." Damon gave me more to eat. Then appears a smirk on Damons face.

"You are pretty hard to keep alive." I hit his shoulder but a smile creeps on my lips.

"That wasn't funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

" 'Cause I have sick sense of humor. Now give me my food already." He gives it still smirking. After I have eaten the last drop of my dinner Damon puts his hands together and says:

"Now then, let's see if the nurse have anything to say about your condition. I'll come back in a moment." He goes and leaves me on my room. I look at my injuries and notice that they don't look so bad anymore. Wow, the drugs must really work. I try to move my legs and they move just fine if you ignore the slight pain. Damon comes in with a nurse and the nurse checks me out as Damon waits patiently on the corner.

"You are healing fast and can probably go home tomorrow."

"Thanks. What ever you have done is working." Damon smirks and comes beside me as the nurse leaves.

"I think it's time for you to go bed."

"I sleep poorly in hospital..." The scent feels so suffocating it makes me feel ill.

"Don't worry. I'm here when you wake up. I promise."

"...I guess that's okay. Good enough to try out." I get between the sheets and watch as Damon settles down on a chair next to my bed. It won't take long as exhaustion takes over me and I fall asleep.

I wake up Damon besides me like he promised.

"Hello there. How did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. Did you sleep?"

"Next to you." he smiles eyes closed.

"Of course you did..."

"But, you are free to go. The nurse come by when you were sleeping."

"Wait... How I'm getting home? I don't have phone with me. Only the wallet and that's in the car what's now somewhere on the road."

"Don't worry. I'll take you home. Damon Salvatore's duty on your service." I giggle and get up with his help. After coming out of the hospital we get into Damon's car and start our way to my home. The way to my house was peaceful and we talked the whole drive. At my porch Damon gives me my wallet he forgot to give me before.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll see you around." he smirks and waves goodbyes. I wave and get inside the house. Finally home. Inside I see my family. Happily eating breakfast. Something inside me snaps as I look at my suppose to be family. No one worried about me how or where I am. Why am I air to everyone? And to my family too? I decide to go to my room alone. I spend my day in my room trying to calm down. Even thought it's been half a day I still haven't calmed down enough to go down and then my brother comes to my room and yells behind me.

"Where's the car? I can't see it on the outside."

"I was on accident if you didn't already see my bandages!"

"...Ou... How about the car?"

"I don't care about the damn car! I was in a car accident!"

"Don't try to be so dramatic. The car was pretty expensive. How you are going to pay that?" That's it! I'm leaving. As I ran out of the house I've been trying to fit in I feel relived. I'm finally outside. That thought on mind I ran to the woods.

_Continues in next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry:_ And that's the end of the second chapter. We see in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - The truth**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

I ran as fast as I can further away from home the woods getting darker and darker. Maybe I shouldn't have come here at night. I start to jog and finally walk as exhaustion takes over me. But I'm still not stopping. Not yet. What am I even doing here? There is nowhere to go. I can't go back to that house anymore. I just can't bring my self to go back after what they did. Or should I say didn't do? I stop as I hear a scream. I get closer to the sound as it stops completely. Yeah, I'm so smart. Running to the danger. I look behind a tree as there's man and woman man is dark haired and the woman's hair is hazel. No one I know anyway. I'm not sure about the man. I can't see his face.

"You won't scream and you stay still." The woman stops moving. The man goes to woman's neck and _bites_ her. What the hell?! I stumble on some stick and the man turns his face on me. As I lie on the ground I gasp at his face.

"Damon?" I look at his fangs and blood stained mouth. He's a vampire.

"Lily? Well now you know." Oh great...

"What are you doing here?" He gets closer to me in every word he says.

"You know... Bad parents and all. You have stalked me so you know." And then I lose my head.

"You know what they did after I come home?! Nothing! They didn't even look at me! Does it make me a bad person that I don't want to be air to my own family? If it does I don't care anymore! If it makes me an attention whore so be it! I don't want to live like this anymore!" The woman looks at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am.

"You remember the topic on hand?" I look at Damon's fangs and get an idea.

"Bite me. Drink all my blood so there's nothing left. I don't want to live like this and you must be starving. And you stalked me to get a little drink from me anyways so it's all good for both of us." Damon looks like he's constrained so I look at the stick I tripped on before. It's sharp. But before I can go get it Damon has it on his hands.

"Don't you even dare to think about it."

"What are you trying to stop me? There's no one who cares if I'm living or not so give me that stick already!"

"No I'm not going to let you kill yourself. I thought you of all people wouldn't get that low."

"Well sorry for disappointing you. Now give me that stick!"

"No." Damon pins me on the tree leaving the stick out of my reach.

"Why it's so hard to keep you alive? You are like some danger magnet. All ways bringing danger to yourself. Maybe I should really eat you after all." I look at him. He's considering the issue.

"I don't really care if you eat me. Then there's even something I'm good for." I smile and Damon frowns.

"You're not scared?"

"I'm not scared of death."

"Or me?"

"Not really. If you kill me I won't blame you. You're a vampire. You need to eat to survive." Damon leans in so I close my eyes. He place his lips on my neck and I wait for the pain but it never comes. What...? Damon sucks my neck. He kisses my neck. Excuse me?!

"Damon what are you doing?"

"It felt right for the situation."

"What? No! You were suppose to eat me!"

"Well I don't really feel like it right now. I already ate after all." He points at the woman view meters away from us.

"Oh." Damon draws back touching his lips. I blush deep shade of red as he looks at me smirking.

"And what should I do to you?"

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry:**_** Review, like and follow! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Capturing the princess**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

"So what should I do to you? I can't just let you go now that you know my secret." I look at his eyes bored. The worst he could do was kill me but it seemed like he was thinking something else instead.

"It's settled. You are coming with me."

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not coming anywhere with you."

"Then I just kidnap you."

"Huh?" I can't even think what he's doing as he grabs a hold on me and runs deeper into woods with super speed. We're in some kind of apartment when Damon tosses me onto bed.

"What was that for?!"

"For my fun. Now you stay here as I'm going out for a while."

"What?! I'm not staying here!"

"We'll see that..." And he's gone. I try open the door. Locked. Next I try the window and see that I can't get out of there even if it was unlocked. We're in the fifth floor. No... There must be some way out of here. I look at Damon's bed and get an idea. I tied the bed-sheets together making a rope using everything I got. Then I tied it next to window and climbed out of the window using the sheets. Then I see something horrible. It's not long enough. Shit. _Crack! _What was-?! I'm falling! I fall but I never hit the ground.

"Seriously... I can't leave you alone for ten minutes."

"Damon!"

"The one and only. Now your getting inside." Damon carried me inside and trows me on the bed. Again.

"Stop trowing me!"

"Stop trying to get killed!"

"I wasn't..."

"You almost died. Intentional or not that's the truth." I pouted to him as he walked closer to me.

"Now you listen me. For punishment you're sleeping with me."

"What?!" I blush and Damon smirks.

"Dirty girl. I meant you sleep in the same bed. Of course if you want to instead..."

"No I'm good." The heat won't leave me and as I try to stop blushing Damon comes closer and closer to me making it hard not to blush. Damon brings his face next to mine.

"If you try that again I have no other choices but make you even more embarrassed."

I just nod and tried to lean away from him. He smirks and gets up.

"Here's your clothes, princess. Now, as much as I want to tease you more let's sleep. It's pretty late." For the first time I really look at the room. A bed, a closet, and toilet. I get my stuff together and went to the toilet to dress. After I'm dressed into my night shirt I come back to the room where Damon is already on the bed waiting for me. And of course he has his smirk on his lips. Maybe I should have stayed at the bathroom.

"I usually sleep naked but for your sake I put on some boxers." he says still smirking. My cheeks feel warm but I ignore it and get into bed. Damon comes closer and presses his chest to my back.

"Don't even think about trying to escape again." This is not good. How I'm going to sleep like this?!

After Damon is sound asleep I get out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. I look at Damon's clothes and find the key. I can finally get out of here. As I try to open the door a hand comes to stop me.

"Where do you think you are going?" Crap!

"Um... You know. Having a little walk?"

"Is that so? Then you won't mind if I join?" he smiles a dark smile. Oh god no. What does he have in mind? As I walk outside rain washes over me out of nowhere.

"What the hell?! Did you do this?" He just smiles and comes closer to me.

"You know now your shirt is see trough." I scream as I look down. He can see _everything_. No, no, no, this can't happen. Not with that pervert. I shield my chest as Damon brings me inside. After we're inside the apartment Damon pulls my shirt off despite my protest.

"I'm tired so we're getting to bed." he says trowing me once again on the bed. He hugs me from the back as he fells asleep. What have I done... Now I'm not getting away from here ever.

_Continues in the next chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **__**\- Captured**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

Next morning as I wake up, the first thing I see is Damon's ice blue eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Good morning to you too, princess."

"Oh my good! I don't have shirt!"

"And now you remember..."

"You were looking at my chest!"

"Well, I'm a guy." I sigh and get out of the bed. I put my now dried shirt on and look at Damon darkly.

"How long are you going to keep me here? It's not like I will tell anyone what you are."

"Why are you so negative? Why won't you open up a little?"

"I'm not someone you can play with and I'm not taking any risks. And your being attracts trouble."

"Trust me a little." he says smirking but it falters.

"I'm never trusting anyone." And then I leave to the bathroom. I'm not thinking him. Not right now. I won't let him mock me. Not after what he had done. I can't get a panic attack. Not with Damon here. I try to breath slowly but it's no use. Only one name rings on my head as I collapse in the ground. Ethan.

I wake up when someone calls for me.

"Lily! Wake up! Please, open you eyes."

"No, no more... I can't..."

"Lily, everything's all right." I open my eyes and look around me if Ethan is still around. When I don't find him I sigh in relief.

"He's not here..."

"Of course there isn't anybody else here. But who do you mean?" I sit up.

"No one."

"Lily..."

"It's no one. Forget this."

"Is he the reason you are like this?" I keep my mouth shut as I don't know what to say.

"I see. I'm not going to worse you say it."

"...Thank you..." I get up on touch my head. I feel a little dizzy.

"Uh.. You okay?" I nod and get out of the bathroom Damon following me.

"I'm going to buy you some food so don't try to escape again. You know what happened the last time..."

"Okay, okay... I try not to kill myself this time." Damon gives me one last look and then he's gone. And what I do? I try to find something to kill time. Then I find just what I need under Damon's bed.

"Lily, what do you want to eat? I have chicken, salad... What are you doing with that bottle?" Damon points at the bourbon bottle in my hand.

"Just drinking." I take another gulp of alcohol. It doesn't taste so bad after view bottles.

"I want music. Let's dance!" Damon looks at me as I go to the stereos and pick up some radio channel.

"You are drunk."

"Maybe a little." I giggle at Damon's expression. Serious look on Damon's face is just hilarious. I dance as I put the volume high, not having any worries for a first time in my life. Maybe I should get drunk more often.

"You really shouldn't drink that much. Is this your first time?"

"Yep, and I love it!" I shout and laugh out loud. Damon shut's the stereo down and makes me sit on the bed with him.

"Would you tell me what's this all about?" I shake my head and Damon sights.

"I don't want to think about Ethan, I want to dance." I get up and motion Damon to do the same.

"Well, let's dance." Damon put's the stereos on and we dance. Damon drinks too and as we're both wasted the last thing I remember before blacking out is Damon saying something like: "What has he done to you..."

_Continues in the next chapter..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - Freedom**_

I wake up in a very bad hangover. Oh god my head... I feel like car has driven over me. Damon is lying next to me still sleeping. I don't remember what I have said last night and hope he doesn't either. The events of yesterday plays on my head. How I wound the bourbon, got a stupid idea and drank as much as I could. Me drinking and dancing with Damon. I'm never drinking again... I can't lose control like that again. I get up and go to change my clothes. I look at the bathroom and decide to go to shower. The scenarios about last nights events plays on my head as I wash my hair. I had clothes on so nothing like that happened. But what I said yesterday is a whole different story. In best scenario I didn't say anything but then there's the change that I said too much... I shouldn't think about that now. I'm not that self-destructive that I was view days ago. The urge is gone as now I can think clearly. Now it just bothers me. Why did I want to kill myself so much? I have all ways thought that suicide is a pathetic thing to do and now I was the one to try it. Or not really. I just thought about it. I shut the shower and find myself a towel. I took my clothes Damon has picked from my house and dress myself as I look sleeping Damon. He has saved me view times. The question is why. Why bother? He doesn't seem like a guy who saves people if he doesn't get something in return. But 'cause I don't know him very well yet I can't really say anything about that. I can't trust him. Not before I hear his motives. I look at the fridge for what to eat. He has bought everything I normally eat. How much has he stalked me? I took the milk, butter and eggs from the fridge and decide to eat an omelette. There is a bowl at the shelf so I took it and the whisk and start to bake the omelette. After mixing I took the frying pan and fried it. Damon stirs at his sleep and wakes up.

"Do vampires eat? If do then I make you one too." I show him the omelette I just bake.

"Yeah, do that." He sits up and leaves the bed. He stands next to me as I bake an omelet to him.

"What's up with you? So cheerful on the morning, miss sunshine."

"Not much. Just decided to live."

"Good thing, I don't need to safe you from yourself anymore."

"Yep, here's your omelette." I give it to him and took mine. I look thought the shelves. If I just find that one thing my morning would be perfect.

"Looking for this?" Damon hands me the chocolate powder.

"Thanks." I say eyes shining. Good morning begins with chocolate-milk. We sit on the little table Damon has on his apartment and eat our breakfast.

"Now that you are not killing yourself you are free to go as you please."

"I am?"

"Yep."

"But you still keep stalking me?"

"I wouldn't say it's stalking..."

"Of course you wouldn't." I took a bite of my omelette.

"That hurts my feelings you know." Damon says playing hurt. I smirk and drink my chocolate-milk.

"Someday I'm going to open you up, you liked it or not."

"Is that a warning?" I say amused. He smirks and says: "That's a promise."

After breakfast I think what to do now that I'm not imprisoned. I still don't want to go home and there's really nowhere I can go. I decide to just go to mall and think about it after I have checked all the shops I need. I put my shoes on and braid my hair. Damon noticed me and asks: "Leaving so soon? Going home?"

"No, shopping. I need something... girly? I don't know. It's summer break so I'm shopping some summer-clothes."

"Can I come with you?"

"You? Shopping?" I look at him amused. That would be fun...

"Yep, with you."

"Well it doesn't really bother me if your with me or not." Damon smiles and took his sunglasses and leather jacket.

"Let's go then." he says and I follow him still amused shaking my head to him.

As we go around the mall looking for clothes, accessories etc. we pass a newspaper stand. 'A car drive into the river! One survived!' I look at the picture and see a surname. Gilbert. Isn't that... Damon wakes me up from my daydream and pushes me on the side.

"Where we go next?"

"Ah, let's go there." I look at the shop near us. It's not my problem. I just don't think about it now. I look at the things I bought. A lace top, a skirt and view shirts. I forgot what I saw and continued to walking around shops, now a little down. Even thought I didn't think about it, it still haunted me. Suddenly I bump into Damon.

"S- Sorry."

"Are you all right? You have been so quiet..."

"Everything's all right. Just that... My classmates parents died..."

"And that make you think about your own parents?"

"... Yeah..."

"It's okay. I'm here." he says smiling and I smile too a little. Maybe it's all right.

"What do you want to do? Go home? Stay at my place?"

"... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know." We stand there looking at each others silently. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back to home and I cant really live with Damon the rest of my life. Then I made my decision.

"I go back to home." Damon just smiles and nods.

At my front door I stop. What should I say? Has they been worried? Did they even notice that I was gone? I take a breath and open the door.

"I'm home." I hear no answer. I walk to the kitchen and see my parents talking.

"We should tell her, already. She's 17, almost adult. She has the right to know."

"You're right dear. We should tell her once she comes home."

"Tell what?" I ask as I walk into the room quietly.

"Lily. You're home. How was your visit?" Visit? Did Damon say something? Or do some vampire trick?

"Fine, I guess... But what were you talking about?" They look into each other and my mom looks at me as he begins.

"17 years earlier to our terrace appeared a basket. Then our 5 year old Hector found the basket and bought us to look at it. In the basket were a baby. That baby... was you, Lily."

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry:_ I hope you liked the story and review! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - Questions**_

I stand there quiet. I don't really belong to this family. I have always thought that they acted around me differently but I never thought I wasn't part of the family. I remember those years when I tried to fit in. Getting good grades and always did as I was told. Did they really hate me? And if they are not my parents who are? I feel sick as it hits me. My real parents never wanted me.

"I go to my room." I ran away to my room as my suppose to be parents watch me silently. I feel empty. If it's true... I don't even know how to continue my life now. I look at the window. The sun is setting. Should I really be here? I thought about my opinions. There isn't really much I could do. I don't have enough money to rent an apartment. I look at my hands. I feel disgusted. Nobody really wants me, huh? But then Damon's face pops into my head. I have to know what he wants from me. Ironic isn't it? Only one who shows me interest wants probably eat me. I look at the trees. They swing in the wind. It's like earth is breathing slowly. I wrap my arms around my legs and set my head on my feet. Maybe I just disappear if I sit quietly and don't make a sound.

A tapping on my window wakes me up from my slumber and I look up to see Damon behind my window waving his hand to me. I open the window and Damon comes in.

"What are you doing here? Don't you dare wake my parents attention." I fall silent as I think what I should call my parents now. Should I really call them my parents or Mr. and Mrs. Fray or something?

"What's now? What happened?" Should I tell Damon?

"I- I don't really belong to this family. My real parents... left me. They never wanted me Damon." I look at Damon's ice blue eyes with my grey ones silently asking for help. Tears starts to fall down my cheeks as I breakdown.

"Shh. Everything's going to be alright." he says as he sways me to the sleep.

Next morning I wake up in Damon's arms.

"You didn't do anything weird, right?"

"What do you mean weird?"

"... Never mind. Would you answer me in a view questions?"

"Sure."

"... What do you want from me?" Damon looks at me seriously before answering.

"I don't really want anything from you. Just to be friends." He smiles.

"So no alternative motives? Why did you then safe me? And I mean the car-accident too. You were there."

"I don't know..." Damon looks to the side and keeps quiet as I study his features.

"Fine. No motives. If that's the case I wanna thank you. You saved me more then one time. Even from myself." I smile a little as Damon's ice blue eyes shine. Maybe he just did what felt right to do. Without noticing it himself.

"You now consider about being friends with me?" Damon says hopefully smiling.

"We'll see that." I say smirking and get up from Damon's arms. Maybe it's not that bad idea after all.

_Continues in the next chapter..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 - Friends**_

The next view weeks we spend a lot of time together. I didn't want to be at home so we went to spend time in town and Damon's apartment. Damon would come to my room at night to keep me company. We would talk for hours. About life, us and our past.

We are in Damon's apartment. It's Friday afternoon and sun shines from behind the curtains. It's peaceful and quiet.

"What are you doing?" I ask as Damon seems to be doing something on his laptop.

"Nothing. You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"I finish this and we can go."

"Okay. Let's go to the trip."

"A trip?"

"Yes. A little change in a view."

"Remember to take your bag with you. You going to tell your parents?"

"They don't care so what's the point?"

"Just asking." Damon smirks and puts the laptop away. I took my bag and we went to Damon's car. I sit to the passenger seat and trow my bag to the back seat.

"Where should we go?" Damon asks me pulling the car out of the yard.

"To the nearest city. Hey, let's watch a movie there!" I say exited. I haven't watched a good movie in a while.

"Let's do that." he says smiling. We drive in silence listening to radio.

"I have been thinking."

"What it is?" Damon says looking at me with that smile.

"Look at the road!"

"Fine. I'm looking, I'm looking."

"Well, now that your focus is on driving, I ask you view questions."

"Sure."

"You are a vampire. What kind of things can you do exactly? And are there other supernatural beings here?"

"Well, that's a lot of questions. As you already know, I can run fast. Other things are like compelling, turning into animal, control feather and etc. For the supernatural beings I don't even know how much there is myself. Anything else?"

After arriving to the city we stopped in front of a movie theater. I hopped out of the car and walked to look what movies they were playing.

"Look they're playing Pitch Perfect."

"You want to watch it?"

"If you don't want to you can just wait outside."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He laughs and shook his head.

"Good." I smirk and we go to the theater. Before the movie starts I glance a look at Damon. He looks at me smirking and takes my hand in his My heart flutters a bit. This feels strange. After the movie we go back to the car.

"That was just what I needed." I straighten my arms and smile.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Damon asks smirking like usual.

"Sure. I think I saw a coffee shop on that direction."

"Let's go then." Damon starts the car and we go look for a coffee shop.

We sit at the coffee shop drinking coffee.

"You know, I don't really know about you that much. Will you tell me someday?"

"Someday. You want more drink?"

"I'm good." I smile and Damon left to get more coffee. I sigh. Damon never tells me about his human life. I'm curious. What was it like then? I already know about Damon's little brother Stefan. How he made Damon how he is now. Made him drink human blood what turned him into vampire. About the grudge Damon holds against Stefan. Only I don't know why. What made Damon the person he is now? Damon comes back with a new full cup of coffee.

"Have you ever compelled me?"

"Shh, not that loud." he says smirking.

"I haven't compelled you. But I have your parents."

"You have? When?"

"When I kidnapped you I went to get your clothes right?" I nod.

"Well, vampires can't go into the house if they are not invited in. So I had to compel your parents." I sit there quiet as I think about the information I got. Damon drinks his coffee and then gets up.

"You wanna go to a walk?"

"Sure." I get up too and we walk to the street. The sun sets as we walk and we look at it quiet. When the sun is down we walk back to the car and start our way to the Mystic Falls.

Damon pulls the car to my house and I hop out of the car.

"Thank you for taking me. I really needed this."

"You're welcome. See you soon, princess."

"Don't call me that!" Damon just smirks and leaves me with my bag.

As I come inside I see my parents waving for me to come closer.

"Lily. We have thought about your situation and decided that it would be best if you get your own apartment."

"For real?" This comes a little quickly. Are they really trying to get rid of me that badly? Well I don't mind If I don't have to stay here anymore.

"Yes, we already got it for you. Now, if you want to move go pack your stuff."

"I'm going." I ran to my room and start to pack. Finally! No more fights about me being here or any fights at all. After packing my stuff I run downstairs and to the car (they bought a new one after my accident). As my suppose to be parents went to the front seats I looked out of the window as we drove.

The car gets closer to the place I'm going to live and I get a feeling I've been here before. Don't tell me...

"We're here!" You have to be kidding me.

"Here's your key."

"... Thanks..."

"It's the second from the right. You can go ahead, we take your package."

"Okay." As I open the door, door next to me opens and Damon shows up. He look's confused. Really confused. I smile nervously.

"Hello, neighborhood."

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry: REVIEW_!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 - Katherine Pierce**_

"What are you doing here Lily? I thought you went home." He asks looking confused. I panic and push him into his apartment.

"Not a sound before I say so." I say before shutting the door quickly. No witnesses.

"Lily what are you doing there? This is your apartment here." My suppose to be parents appear next to me looking at me confused. Just great.

"Just looking." We go to the apartment next to Damon's and bring all my belongings in. A knock on the door disrupts us and my suppose to be parents look at each other before dad opens the door.

"I heard some noise coming from here and decided to come look for it. You moving in Lily?" This is not good...

"Damon? So you live here too. That's reassuring." Excuse me, what?

"That's good to hear. I take care of Lily, Mr Fray." Huh?

"Just call me Victor." Damon smirks and then sees me.

"Hey Lily, good that you got here safely."

"Excuse me?"

"Lily don't be rude. Damon was the one who suggested us that you should get your own apartment. And this is very lovely apartment indeed.

"But..."

"No buts. We have to go now but Damon can show you around." I turn to Damon.

"Did you compel my parents to get me an apartment?!" I shout whisper to Damon.

"No. I wouldn't do such a thing. Thought I maybe have mentioned that a view times."

"So you just make me your neighborhood?"

"I didn't know they would be picking this one and that you would move right away. Just a lucky accident." he smirks. I look at him and decide to let this just slide. This time.

"But now that you are here, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You should know about my past, Lily. If anybody should know, then you. You are my friend after all." I look at Damon dump founded. His past is a really a sensitive topic.

"Well if you are sure you want to tell me, I'll listen."

"It started when I met Katherine at 1864. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She was funny, exiting, outgoing and adventuresome." Damon smiled when he said that part but it soon fells. "I fell in love with her, but she couldn't choose between me and my little brother. She was a vampire and we changed blood before that day when the people come and tried to kill Katherine. I died too, only to wake up as a vampire. But I didn't know that she turned my brother too. My brother found me and made me drink human blood, what turned me into this creature I am now. I found out that a witch cast a spell on the crypt Katherine was in. Katherine is now still locked in the crypt hungry. I have a plan to get her back. Will you help me get her back?"

"Of course I will help you." I say but feel my heart stop for a moment. This shouldn't effect me. I'm not in love with Damon. And I can't fall in love with anybody. Not after what _he_ did to me... Don't think about it. Just smile and forget it ever happened. Damon looks at me confused.

"Lily, you all right? What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing really. Just... somethings from the past."

"You know, you can tell me any time you feel like it. You have listened about my problems so feel free to do the same."

"Thank you Damon. Maybe someday." Damon smiles and gives me a hug.

"I think it's best to unpack your things first."

So we started our life as neighborhoods. Damon was his usual self, teasing me and making trouble for me.

"Damon get off me! Do you have to do this every morning? You have your own bed to sleep."

"Lily you're no fun. Your bed is softer than mine."

"Well too bad for you." Damon get up so I could too.

"What should we do today? Any ideas?"

"I don't know... But I don't like that look at all."

"Let's trow a party!"

"... You have to be kidding me."

"Let's party, drink and dance all night long."

"Fine. This time. But do you even have any friends? You know I don't have."

"Well let's keep it between us then, if you want to."

So we danced and partied all night long. We laughed and Damon drank his bourbon.

"You know, I have the most fun with you." I say to Damon after view drink of bourbon.

"That's nice to hear, Lily." Damon says before passing out. So much of my 'not drinking' rule.

I have lived now over three months in my new apartment. School is starting and I'm a little exited about it.

"Damon, will you bring me to school? I really, really need a drive." I didn't mention that I'm all most late.

"Sure, hop in. But you owe me one."

"Sure, sure. Let's go already." Damon drives me to the school. I run out of the car to the school and noticed a boy in office. He had a really bad aura around him so I went quickly past him. I only heard him say: "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." His tone gives me chills. I hope we won't meet. But of course my hopes were crushed completely. He was on my history, English and french class. Mr Tanner was his usual self and started the class immediately.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

I stopped listening and tried to just ignore the guy. It was pretty impossible him sitting right in front of me.

After the school was finally over I went to the parking lot to wait Damon. All most every body has went already home when he finally arrived.

"What took you so long?"

"I went to cemetery."

"Why would you...? Forget it, I don't even want to know." Damon smirks and we go back to the apartment. Then Damon got the master idea...

"Damon, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Lily, I know what I'm doing. I saw this on TV."

"Still... Damon! You're putting too much oil!" The frying pan flamed. I freeze eyes wide open.

"Oops." The fire spread around the room quickly.

"That's not helping Damon!" Damon grabbed me and took me to outside with his super speed.

"Well now you won't burn."

"What about the apartment?! The fire spreads quickly!"

"Go grab your things from your apartment. I go make a call." I ran to my apartment and grabbed everything I could But soon realized that the fire was coming to my apartment now.

"Damon!" Damon come to get me and we went outside to wait the firemen.

"Damon, what the hell we do now?! Where we live now that you burned the apartment?!"

"Easy, easy. I do something. I know a place where we could stay. It isn't that far away too."

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**Berry: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 - Annoying Stefan_**

"You can't be serious..."

"But I am. You coming?"

"No Damon, I wont go to a party just after you burned my home!"

"It would be fun! I then promise to take you to the house I were talking about earlier."

"Fine! You happy?"

"I'm very pleased." Damon smiles and escorts me to the car. We drive to the party in silence. I stay with Damon most of the party but when he says he goes to 'eat' so I stay gladly where I am. I only say him to keep it quick and clean. I'm not surprised when I hear the first scream. Finally we can go to the so called house where we can stay.

After coming to the house, Damon insists me to go to his room to wait so he can handle some important matters. Of course I can't just sit down so after about ten minutes I go to the door where Damon went in. I hear two voices. One is Damon's and the other... It's the voice of that new kid.

"Hello, brother."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" So Damon knew that big crow after all!

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?" About four months ago.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." By stalking me and Elena... How great.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." So you listened what I said after all.

"Ah. That can be a problem... for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena."

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" I start hearing some noises from the room so I look behind the door as Damon hits Stefan.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Then I see the most horrifying face I've ever seen.

Damon smirks and says: "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan trows Damon out of the window. Damon you idiot! But Damon never lands on the pavement like his brother.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face– thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." That's a little harsh you know. He didn't kill that girl at the party and I'm still alive.

"That's a given." I know Damon's hurt by his brothers words.

"Not here. I won't allow it." And of course you make things worse!

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Damon gives the ring to Stefan but then grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Of course you do something like this when we need some place to stay the night. Damon comes back inside and up to me and I look at him murderous.

"What?"

"Where we sleep now?!"

"Oh yeah... That. It kind of slipped my mind."

"You idiot!"

"Well maybe they won't notice you if you stay here. _I_ didn't notice you were in the room all this time."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said angrily.

"I didn't feel your presence. That's creepy. Well I'm stronger than Stef so it's all right if you stay here."

"Fine but I'm not staying here alone with him." There was something in him that I didn't like. Not one bit.

"Then would you come to the Grill with me, then? I need a drink."

"Fine..." At the Grill Damon ordered a bourbon and I a glass of lemonade. I noticed Caroline looking at our table, mainly Damon, but Damon didn't notice.

"Miss Forbes has targeted you."

"Excuse me? Who's that?"

"The blonde over there." I said when she wasn't looking.

"Well I can pull some fun from her."

"Don't involve me."

"Why you are so cold to me?"

"I just am. Get used to it."

"Fine. Be cold. I crack your shell some day."

"Please don't do that." He just laughs and shakes his head.

"But I'm serious. Don't do something too cruel to her. For my mental health."

"Fine I won't do anything. But I'm hungry so I take you to the house and come later back. I promise." I nod and get this feeling I'm going to need Damon by my side if I stay at the boarding house.

I stay at Damon's room awake until Damon, finally, arrives to the house.

"You that scared of my little brother?" I nod under Damon's blanket.

"Well I'm here so don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess... We're sleeping in the same bed?!"

"Shh. You wake them up."

"But..."

"Just sleep already."

"..." Of course this would happen. And I have school tomorrow... Or today. My thoughts run around my head until I finally fall asleep.

"Good night, Lily."

Next morning I wake up Damon tangled around me.

"Damon you are heavy..." I mumble still half asleep. I try to get away from Damon's grip, but I fail.

"Damon wake up." I shake his arm and finally Damon moves. On top of me.

"Damon you crush me! I need to go to school!" I wait for a response but it never comes.

"Damon get your ass away from me!"

"Mmm..." After some persuasion and threatening Damon moves and I'm free to go to bathroom. I have some time so I decide to take a bath. I was just getting out from the tub when the door opens and Damon walks in.

"Why are you taking so long...? Oh." Damon starts smirking when he sees me.

"Get out!" I say blushing. Damon lingers in the room awhile as I try to cover my chest and private areas.

"Make sure to wash yourself probably. Nice ass by the way." Damon says before leaving the room. I trow the sponge towards Damon's back but it misses by few inches. When I come from the bathroom Damon is sitting on his bed smirking ear to ear.

"Wipe that smirk away from your face, Damon." I say putting my shirt on.

"You need a ride to school?"

"If you could, that would be nice."

"Put on some clothes on first. That's inappropriate." I laugh to his tone.

"Lily I'm serious." That only made me laugh even more. After I could control myself we went to Damon's car and drove to the school.

"Thanks from the drive. I call you when I need a drive back." Damon waves to me and I go to school. The school is boring as usual. Damon is probably drinking at the Grill by now so as I walk in the hallway, I'm surprised to hear Caroline speak suddenly.

"... That guy from last night." She's talking with Bonnie, probably about Damon.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk. And he was with someone already. I don't know why but I think I have seen her before..." I stop and turn around so Caroline won't see me. I don't feel like going to the class so I call Damon to pick me up.

"Skipping?" Damon says smirking from his cars window.

"Got a problem with that?" I ask lifting up my eyebrow as I talk.

"Just that I didn't believe you would do that. You of all people."

"Well I am. Let's go already."

"As you wish, princess." The drive to the house is nicely silent. After arriving I hop out of the car and wait for Damon at the door.

"We should tell zach that you're sleeping here too probably. But let's do that later. What do you wanna do?" Damon says walking towards me.

"I don't have anything particular in mind right now. I suppose we should just chill."

I'm in the library reading a book as I hear the front door open. Someone walks in and I see Damon going to meet the person. I hear bits of the conversation but I decide to keep reading my book instead. I hear the steps getting closer and Damon's voice:

"You need to know something first before you go into that room."

"What would be so important?" It's Stefan. Shit! Stefan walks in and looks extremely surprised seeing me in his library reading.

"Who are you?" Damon comes in to save me from Stefan just in time.

"She's Lily. Friend of mine. She's staying here by the way."

"What...? How...? Damon you... Have you compelled her?"

"That's really rude you know." I say frowning.

"Damon!"

"What? I haven't."

"Then why...?"

"I'm not sleeping with him, just for you to know." Stefan turns bright red. So that pasted his mind.

"... Anyway, why is she staying here?"

"He kind of burned my house." I say looking angrily at Damon. Stefan turns to Damon, now angry.

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah I know." I say sighing. Stefan looks confused looking us and tries to come closer to me but I stop him.

"Would you stay there where you are? I know this sounds rude but I don't trust you." Stefan looks surprised but stays there where he is.

"Did you tell her already about vampires?"

"Well, she kind of find out. Oops?"

"Damon how can you be so careless? She's a human. She would..."

"She won't tell." I look at them angrily.

"I'm right here you know." They look at me and Stefan sighs.

"I need to go now but we're talking about this later!"

"Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. What were you reading?"

We stay at the boarding house the whole evening talking.

"So you are still pretty pissed of Stefan?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to forgot about what he has done in the past."

"I know you enough that you have already done something but would you try to restrain yourself? I don't care if you annoy Stefan but keep it under control, okay?"

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I say a smug smirk on my face. Damon laughs.

"I think I go to the Grill. You want to stay here or come with me?"

"I think I pass. You're going to do something to annoy Stefan. I just know it."

"Well, maybe."

"Remember what I said, okay?"

"I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine, go already."

"Love you too." Damon says giving me flying kiss smirking. I roll my eyes at him and shut the door after him. I hope he won't do anything too extreme.

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry:_ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 - The Comet**_

That night Damon comes back very drunk.

"Lily! There you are. I missed you. It's no fun to be alone."

"Damon you're drunk."

"You know Lily, I have been thinking."

"Well that's great. You wanna go outside to get some fresh air before going to bed?"

"Lily, I really need you. You make me a better person." I look at his silly smile and escort him to the balcony.

"Now get some fresh air so you, hopefully, will get more sober." I'm leaving but Damon grabs my arm.

"What...?" Damon looks at my face thinking.

"What are you?" Those tree little words made me froze.

"I'm a human."

"I wanna try something." Damon stands in front of me looking at my eyes.

"What are you do-...?" Damon silences me and then starts to talk with a calm and serious voice looking deeply into my eyes.

"You have a pressing need to take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?!"

"So that won't work..." Damon looks disappointed.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Nothing." Damon smiles eyes closed. What the hell is he thinking?

"Well anyways, where I sleep?"

"Why can't you just sleep in the same bed as me like yesterday?"

"'Cause I want my own bed."

"Let's do that later... Weren't you scared of squirrel boy?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"I think I'm going to puke..." I hold Damon as he throw up to the nearest bush. In the end I slept in Damon's bed. In the middle of night Damon whispers to me before falling asleep: "You are my best friend, Lily." He smiles and then his face relaxes.

"Good night Damon."

At the morning Damon brings me to the school like usual.

"Bye." I say before leaving to the school. The school day is as boring as usual.

My phone vibrates in middle of class. I look at the phone and see a text message from Damon.

'You have such a boring lesson.'

'What are you talking about? Don't disrupt me.'

'Did you know that you look cute angry?"

'Are you here?'

'Not really.' I look around the class room and see the crow from the window.

'That's creepy you know.'

'That hurt my feelings you know.'

'You are a stalker.'

'Well, anyways I pick you up at the towns square. When your class ends?'

'School is over after this class. We have self study.'

'Cool. I come now. Bye.'

'Bye.'

After school I meet Damon at the towns square. Elena gives me a pamphlet.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" I took it and as I turn see Damon.

"I have been looking for you."

"Well I'm here. Missed me that much?"

"Can we just get going? I'm pretty tired." I see Caroline looking at us and that she is coming towards us.

"I have car parked in here..." Damon leads me to the car and I watch as Caroline stops now looking for us. Or Damon.

"Are you coming back with me or will you go to Grill again?"

"I think I go to Grill."

"Well come back before sun sets. I don't want to be alone with Stefan..."

"Okay, I come home after a view drink."

"Thank you..." Damon shuts the door as I sit down in the car.

"So, you wanna watch the comet together after I come back?"

"Sure. Romantic aren't ya?" I smile. Damon was so sweet in situations like this. Damon laughs and we start the ride to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Do you remember what you said at the night when you come back?"

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing important..." Though that disrupted me.

At the house we hear Zach and Stefan talking.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?"

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" I glare at Damon. Again doing stupid things.

"Is now good time to interrupt your conversation?" Damon comes in to the room.

"What now Damon?"

"Lily, come here. Big bad Stefan won't eat you." I come in hesitating at the door. Damon looks amused as I stay behind his back as he talks to Zach and Stefan.

"This is Lily, she's staying here as some complicated things happened."

"Well that's fine by me. Though your not asking any permission."

"Now that this is settled I'm going to the Grill. Oh and Lily is sleeping in my bedroom."

"Damon you didn't have to mention that!" I look at Damon angrily blushing furiously. Stefan and Zach looks surprised.

"We- We're just friends." I say to them before leaving to Damon's room. Locking the door.

When I hear the door opening and closing, I took all my courage to open the door and walk downstairs. I see Zach reading a book at the library. I decide to talk to him now that Stefan wasn't around.

"I'm sorry about Damon." Zach jumps when he hears my voice.

"Uh, sorry..."

"No need to apologize. I was just startled."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Lily, this is really important and I need to know the truth. Is Damon threatening you?"

"What? No. We're friends."

"Has he bitten you?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Okay, well I'm relived."

"And you don't have any problem keeping me here?"

"Of course not. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

When Damon finally arrives back we go to watch the comet. The evening is nice and the breeze feels nice. Damon takes me to the roof where we have clear view to the sky. We stayed there silently looking at the sky, neither of us breaking the silence. At that moment I just knew that the things would be changing.

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

_**Berry:**_** Remember to review! Reviews motivates me write more so keep reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 - Making friends**_

Next morning I wake up Damon sleeping next to me. Damon blinks and then smiles.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I smile back and sit up. After changing my clothes and eating Damon's baked omelet, I was ready to drives me to the school and I see that almost everybody on the schoolyard is looking at me. Stefan glares at Damon but I ignore it and get out of the car.

"When my school ends, come pick me. And let's go straight to the house."

"Okay, princess." Damon drives off smirking. And another school day where I'm wreak.

At the school I hear Bonnie and Elena talking.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

"You were the one who said to go for it."

"Now I'm saying take it slow."

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..."

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." I froze when I heard that. I have had that same bad feeling about Stefan the whole time. But I didn't touch him. I need to get quickly out of there. But I bump into someone. And that someone is Stefan. Fuck.

"I'm sorry I didn't... Oh, hi Lily."

"Uh, hi." I look behind me. Bonnie and Elena haven't noticed me yet.

"I want to warn you about Damon. I don't want you to get hurt because of him."

"I can take care of myself." I say coldly before turning around and almost bump into Elena. Just my luck!

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan says smiling.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie disappears and leaves me between Stefan and Elena. Great!

"Bonnie, wait...!"

"She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Then Elena looks at me like she sees me for the first time. I try to leave but Stefan holds me still. What's his problem?

"Oh, hi. I think you're in the same class as me."

"Yeah... I'm Lily."

"I'm Elena. Weren't you with Stefan's brother this morning? Are you two dating?"

"Uh, no. We are just friends."

"Ah! I almost forgot. Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena ask looking at Stefan.

"Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Bonnie and Lily. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. I want to get to know you more Lily so can you make it?" I nod a little astonished. "Mission accomplished." Elena smiles. Rest of the school day went in haze. Elena waved me goodbye as I went into Damon's car.

"What was that about?" Damon asks lifting his eyebrow.

"She wants to be my friend or something." I say frowning. I'm not really somebody to be friends with. Damon knows.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know. I'm somehow irritated. Oh, and I have to go to some kind of night soiree or something."

"It can't be that bad. You get some friends."

"I don't think I want any new friends."

"Well you can't really do anything about it. I know you aren't really a people-person but give it some thought, okay?"

"Fine. But I don't want to be alone there."

"I'll come with you. And I can annoy Stefan as well." Damon smirks and I smile for a first time. We drive back to the boarding house and I decide to read a book. After an hour or so, I hear Damon and Stefan talking so I leave my book and get closer to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't keep it up after all.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own human now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon comes out of the room.

"It's not really a date you know." I smirk to Damon.

"But Stefan don't know that." he smirks and we go to the car.

"Do we need to get something to there? I can't really control situations like these."

"Let's bring some desert then." It took a lot more time to pick the desert than I though but finally we were at the Gilbert's house. Damon of course knew where it is.

"I'm nervous." I say to Damon before ringing the bell.

"It's going to be alright. Trust me." Damon smiles. The door opens and I see Elena with a big smile in front of me.

"Hi, we took some dessert with us."

"I'm glad you come Lily. You brought Damon with you?"

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan appears in front of us.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..."

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Stefan don't be rude." I say frowning. I don't want to come if he won't come too.

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come in." Elena says to us and we come in.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you." Damon holds my waist messaging it at the same time.

"Thanks." I whisper to Damon as we walk to the living room.

After some time, the doorbell rings. Elena gets up from the sofa.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena went to open the door and comes in with Caroline.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner. Who's that?" Caroline points at me.

"Uh..." Damon gets up and comes sit beside me, taking my hand on his.

"This is Lily and I'm Damon. Nice to meet you." He smiles, but not a friendly smile. Stefan looks at us but won't say anything. Caroline looks at Stefan.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon squeezes my hand as he talks. I squeeze back.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline keeps talking.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie says looking nervous.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline says ignoring the look Bonnie gives her. Awkward.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon interrupts the conversation.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." I look shocked at Caroline. How can she say something like that to her friend?

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon says. I'm not sure if he tries to safe the conversation or something else.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says angry look in his face.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

"Uh, I have to go to wash dishes." Elena says getting up.

"I'll help you." I say quickly and follow Elena to the kitchen. We work in silence. Damon comes in and as I'm about to ask him what he's doing here, he puts his finger on his lips to silence me.

"One more." Damon takes a glass and hands it to Elena.

"Oh, thank you." The glass drops but Damon catches it before it crashes on the floor.

"Nice save." Well he's a vampire.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." I dried the glass Elena washed.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" And his parents, servants and etc. I try to hold the smile but can't really manage. Damon looks at me but then answers to Elena with poker-face. He only hums to agreement.

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?"

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice when I waited for Lily. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Tadaa."

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too."

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie comes in to the kitchen.

"Sure. Why not? Lily you can go now. Thank you from your help."

"No problem." I say before leaving to the living room. I sit down on the couch and listen as Caroline talks.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox. Oh Lily, what's between you and Damon?" Caroline looks straight to my eyes as she asks this. Stefan too looks at me as I try to explain.

"We have nothing going on. We're just friends."

"I don't believe you. You two are hiding something."

"We are not..."

"I too would like to know what's between you two."

"Don't tease her too much. That's my exclusive." Damon comes in the living room.

"So tell us Damon what's between you?" Caroline asks Damon. I frown and cross my arms.

"We sleep together."

"Damon! That's not.. I mean we're not like that! Don't make them misunderstand!"

"Hey, you know, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon says looking at Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

"Go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Damon looks Caroline deep into eyes. What is he doing?

"You know what? I'm going to see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." I look surprised at Damon as Caroline leaves the room.

"Great." Damon smiles.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. You can't just compel people as you want to."

"You compelled her?" I ask amazed. That information would be useful in future.

"Yes, I compelled her", Damon looks at me and then turns to Stefan, "I do as I want. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." We leave soon after that. Damon took me to the boarding house and is there with me for some time and then goes to do what ever he's going to do to the town. Probably to see Elena. My chest feels heavy as I thought that.

That night Damon comes back looking really broken. The only answer I get from him was: "I really miss her, Lily."

_Continues in the next chapter..._

* * *

**_Berry:_ And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed and leave a review. It's free and you can do it even without signing up. See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 - Founder's party**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

Next morning I wake up alone on the bed. This is the first... Damon usually sleeps really tight. I get up and went to find Damon. At Stefan's door I hear Damon and Stefan talking.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." I hear a 'slitch' sound from the room so I quickly come in and to my horror see a knife stabbed on Damon's stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Morning Lily!" Damon says smiling like he doesn't have a knife in his stomach. He turns to Stefan then.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"Did you kill Tanner?" Damon gives me his bright smile.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks looking at Damon and me frowning.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena. And with Lily too of course."

"Very thoughtful of you." I say smiling.

"Can't touch her now." Stefan says.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." I chuckle to Damon and he suddenly stabs Stefan with the same knife Stefan stabbed him.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

My phone rings as I was brushing my teeth.

"Hello? Lily on the phone."

"Lily! Do you remember the founder's party that are held tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah... Those..."

"Promise you go there. Bring Damon with you, so you won't get bored. I'm counting on you, Lily."

"Wait, but I...!" The call ends and I look at my phone frustrated. What I'm going to do now?

"Hey, Damon. Would you come to the founder's party with me?"

"Lily, are you asking me for a date?"

"No, I'm asking if you would be kind and take me there and spend some time with me there."

"That's categorized as dates."

"I don't care." Damon chuckles.

"Fine, I'll accompany you to these dates." Damon says ceremonially.

"I think you have alternative motives for this."

"Fine you found out. I have something there that I need to get Katherine out."

"As I thought." I say smiling. And again I feel somehow melancholic. It's probably nothing.

I'm trying on my old dress as Damon comes in.

"You look good in that." Damon says after looking at me for sometime.

"Thanks." I say blushing a little. Damon just smiles and comes to sit on his bed.

"Where were you?"

"I was doing some business, but now I'm done and you have me all to yourself."

"And that's a good thing?" I say smirking.

"No, no, no!"

"Hah hah!" We're playing Wii at the living room.

"This is not working!" I say frustrated as Damon laughs at my misery.

"You wanna try again?" Damon says smirking ear to ear. In the end I (finally) won Damon, but I think he let me win.

"You have practiced so you could beat me."

"Think what you want." He says laughing and shaking his head to me.

"Well I go to the bathroom now." After a nice warming shower I dress up and go find Damon. I look outside and see how nice weater it is. But then I see him in the outside. It's Ethan. I scream in horror and fall on the ground. Damon comes rushing in and holds me as I still scream and cry.

"What happened, Lily?"

"O- outside...!"

"There is nothing there, Lily." I look again and see that there really isn't anything anymore.

"But... I saw him..." I say still crying.

"Shh... It's alright Lily. I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere." I sob in Damon's arms as he holds me and whispers calming words to my ear. When I'm finally calm Damon took me to the living room to sit down.

"Lily, you have to tell me what happened. I can help you."

"Yeah, I know. I think you should know about Ethan too. You are my best friend too Damon."

"You don't have to..."

"No, I need to say this." I took a shaky breath in and start to tell Damon about my past.

"As far as I remember, there hasn't been even one person that noticed me. That was until I met Ethan. He was interested in me and always said things like I'm amazing and pretty. We started going out and everything was pretty normal. He was my first love. He was kind to me and treated me like I was important to him. But that didn't last long. There was always something about him that bothered me. He never told me he loved me back. One night I heard as he talked to his friends about me. They asked him about me and he said: 'You mean Lily? She's just something to kill time. She's so pathetic and she doesn't even see that herself. Always telling me she loves me, making me want to laugh.' After that I told him we were over. He got mad and beat me. I was scared. He locked me in his cellar and come down only to rape me. Every time he said how pathetic and annoying I was. He told me he never loved me and that from the start he just used me as his toy." I was shaking and Damon looked like he could kill somebody. But I wasn't finished.

"He kept me there for a month. I was weak and hungry. He then come down to tell me he was sick of me. That he wanted me gone. He took a knife." I was now crying again.

"H- he cut my wrists open. Then my stomach. He left and I made my decision. I would live. I left there. I was weak but I did my best to get out of there. It was night. No one noticed me as I tried to get home. Somehow I get there. No one noticed. No one asked where I was. The wounds healed slowly. I didn't see Ethan after that. He disappeared from my life like he never was there." I took a shaky breath as I looked Damon in the eyes.

"I have never told this to anyone before." That night Damon holds me till I fall asleep. He kept repeating the same words again and again. That I was safe now and he would protect me.

Next day I'm preparing myself for the party as Damon walks in dressed in his suit.

"Can you zip this up, please?" I'm wearing my lace dress.

"Sure." Damon comes closer to zip the dress up.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Damon says smiling after he's done.

"Thank you." I say blushing. Damon keeps smiling as we go to his car and drive to the party.

"Lily. I'm glad you could come. Is this your boyfriend?" Damon smiled as I looked at her shocked, jaw on the floor.

"N- nothing like that. We're just friends."

"Don't mind her mistress. She's just shy." And then Damon kissed me on the cheek.

"Wha-?"

"Shall we?" Damon escorts me to the party as I look shocked at him.

"Your mouth is hanging, dear." I shut my mouth. Then I see Caroline looking at us. Murderously. I took Damon and leave quickly from Caroline's eyes. I see Damon looking at someone with a frown on his face. I turn to look at who he's looking and see Stefan and Elena.

"You okay?" I ask when Damon is quiet for a while.

"Katherine." Damon says and I know what he means. He probably was at Elena's place when he come home looking so miserable. I feel an anger bubbling inside me but I leave it without attention.

"Let's go talk to them." I took Damon and went where Elena and Stefan is. Elena is reading the first register aloud.

"'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names – Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon says.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan says annoyed.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena says looking interested. Caroline comes towards us looking determined.

"Hey, I want to dance. Could I borrow your date?" Caroline looks at Elena. There is something at Caroline that gives me odd vibes.

"Oh, um..."

"I don't really dance." Stefan says looking nervously at Elena.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon says smirking. He has something to do with this.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline says still facing Elena.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena answers.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline says before leaving with Stefan.

"Did you compel her again?" I shout-whisper to Damon's ear so Elena won't hear.

"Well, I needed a little help. Don't worry. I didn't bite her or anything."

"Well that's good. You have annoyed Stefan enough for this week."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you should calm down a little. Don't blame me if he does something to you." I finish and see Elena looking at us confused. I smile to her and look at the other way.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." He tried to kiss her?

"For what?" Elena says now both forgetting me.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here–"

"The battle of willow creek."

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so too." After that we go to where Stefan and Caroline are chatting.

"What did we miss?" Damon says smirking.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan says offering the drink to Damon.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Stefan and Elena starts to dance smiling to each other.

"They look so cute together. But I got to go. See you!" I wave to her goodbye.

"Let's go wind my crystal."

"Okay." I say looking at him worriedly. We go upstairs.

"Stand right... there." Damon says positing me on my place. He starts to search for the crystal. Finally Damon finds it and shows me it smirking.

"Thanks Lily. I probably wouldn't have took it back if you weren't here."

"Well, let's go down so we won't seem suspicious." When Damon saw Elena and Stefan, happily together, Damon left me standing there alone. When I finally find him, I see he's drunk. Really drunk. Then I see he's flirting with Elena. An anger surprises me. I shouldn't be angry about this. I already knew that Damon is interested in Elena. I get angrier as I analyse my sudden rage. I'm angry to Damon that he makes me feel like this but even more I'm angry about myself for getting these feelings. I'm not in love with Damon. _But why else would I get this angry?_ I take a final glance at Damon and decide to leave. I can't be here anymore. I feel sick. I can't be in love with Damon. There is no way.

"Where are you going Lily?" Damon appears suddenly from nowhere.

"I'm going home. You can stay with Elena. These weren't a date." And then I'm off.

_**(Damon's pov)**_

Why is she so angry all of a sudden? I get angry and when I see Caroline, I bring her to outside. There is nothing holding me back now.

"I did as you told me. What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, but unfortunately you have really bad luck." Then I bite her. We both fall to the ground suddenly.

"What the hell?"

As the vervain slowly spreads inside me I look up to see Stefan hovering over me.

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers and couple of others. You should have listened to Lily."

And then I black out.

_Continues in the next chapter..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 - Operation saving Damon**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

Tree days has passed and I still don't know where Damon is. Because Damon suddenly disappeared from the founder's party I had to walk back home. I have finally started to get used to the house but Damon's disappearing made me nervous.

"Stefan do you know where Damon is?" I ask for the tenth time.

"I don't know, Lily." Stefan avoids eye contact.

"I know you are hiding something, Stefan. Spit it out." I say ice on my voice.

"I really don't know. I have to go now, Lily."

"I'm not done talking to you!" I shout to Stefan's back as he get's further and further away. 'Cause I wouldn't get any information from him I need to find out myself. One really disrupting thought run through my head. What if Damon just left? That he just left me here alone. No, he wouldn't do that. There must be something else. And I'm going to find out what it is.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline says. And of course I'm good enough. The reason I'm here is unknown even for me. Caroline just suddenly pulled from my arm and I ended up here. I'm not even part of the band. Elena and Bonnie are talking in front of me and I can hear them clearly.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena says shaking her head.

"She's in denial." Bonnie says looking at Caroline.

"Hey." Stefan comes and smiles to Elena. He glances at me for a second.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie says before leaving.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan says looking at Elena.

"No worries. I'll live."

"I was dealing with Damon." That perks my interest.

"And did you... deal with Damon?"

"Yes. Yeah." As I thought. I look angrily at Stefan.

"For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please."

"Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok."

"Thanks." Caroline comes towards Stefan and Elena looking angry.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." What?

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena says comforting her.

"I know that." Caroline says looking down. When I get back home (about an hour has past) I can't find anyone so I decide to do something really uncomfortable. I'm going to look at Stefan's room. I look trough his diaries and personal items but when I can't find anything I give up. What I'm going to do? I put all the things back to their places and leave the room. I get into Damon's room and curl up in his bed. Damon where are you?

Next day at the sexy suds car wash Caroline is really fired up. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." she says to Elena and hands her a sponge and bucket filled with soapy-water. I listen as Stefan comes.

"Hi." He says waving his hand to Elena and me. I ignore him.

"Hey!" Elena says smiling.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline says to Elena and Stefan. I got that talk from her already.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan says to Elena laughing.

"And judged, yeah."

"Wow." I continue my duties and after an hour or so, Elena sees me and comes towards me.

"What are you doing here Lily?"

"Caroline." That made her frown.

"Lily are you okay? Did Damon do something to you too?"

"I'm fine Elena. Damon didn't do anything to me." I try to leave but Elena is on my way.

"I'm worried about you Lily. You shouldn't be with him."

"You don't know him Elena. Just leave me alone." I then leave Elena. _I need some space_. I took my shirt and leave the car wash.

"Lily..."

"Damon? Where are you?" I look around but can't find him.

"Lily, help me..." I see a crow. It flies in the sky above my head. Then it starts to fly in one direction, slowly enough for me to follow it. I start to follow it. The crow lands on the Salvatore's mailbox to wait me. When I get closer it flies inside the house and to the basement. I look around.

"Damon? Are you here?" Then I see it. In the basement there is some kind of cell and Damon is inside. Who the hell keeps a cell in his basement?

"Lily... You come..."

"Of course I come. You are in a very bad state. You need blood. A lot." I open the door and went to where Damon is laying.

"We have to get you out of here..."

"No, Lily. Get away from me before I hurt you."

"No you won't. Damon I know you're stronger than this." Damon smiles and I lead him to the door.

"No!" Zach comes towards us. Damon looks at him murderously and I know just what he's thinking.

"No Damon. You won't kill Zach. Remember? You're stronger than that." Damon nods after sometime and just growls at Zach before leaving.

"Zach, we need blood. A lot of it."

"But..."

"He didn't kill you so let's make sure he won't do that to some one else." That made Zach move. After an hour Zach come back with two sacks full of blood bags. I went to Damon's room where he was waiting. I give him all the blood bags and Damon drink all of them.

"Is that enough? I can ask for more."

"No. Thank you Lily." Damon smiled at me that gorgeous smile of his. I ,blushing like tomato, looked at him wordless.

"Lily, without you I would probably be still there."

"Well, you're welcome."

"Come here, Lily. I know you have been all alone when I was locked up." I go to him and he takes me in a hug. We stay like that for sometime neither of us talking. I'm the one that breaks the silence in the end.

"How we continue on this? You know you can't just kill to anger Stefan. He was right when he said that people will notice."

"Yeah I know. But Stefan doesn't have to know that."

"Say what you want to him. You have to be careful."

"I promise. I won't over do it."

"Good." I smile and hug him.

When Stefan finally comes home he rushes to me. Damon left already.

"Lily, what have you done?"

"Stefan, this is not the right thing to do. You're his brother for god's sake." I say to Stefan who looks like hell has been released.

_Continues in the next chapter..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 - Vampires bite**_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

I walk down the stairs and see Elena and Stefan talking.

"What are you? _What are you?_"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"I shouldn't have come."

"No. Please." Elena tries to run away, but Stefan is faster and appears in front of her with that super-vampire-speed.

"No. No. How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan that sounds really weird.

"Let me go."

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!"

"Elena, please." Elena runs to her car and drives away.

"You know, you should go after her." I say coming beside him.

"Lily? Odd... I didn't feel your presence."

"Stefan..."

"Oh yeah. I'll go now." What's wrong with that couple...

_**(Damon's pov)**_

I took my phone and call to Stefan after drinking on that same girl I have drank before. I didn't kill her friends like Lily told me. But Stefan doesn't have to know about that.

_"Hello?"_

"I want my ring."

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

_"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"_

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

_"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"_

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

_"I'll get it back, but I need time."_

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

_"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."_

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

_"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"_

"Just get it." I end the call and pour alcohol on her body so I can burn it, when she suddenly wakes up.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?"

_**(Lily's pov)**_

Next morning I wake up Damon on top of me. And I thought I would sleep peacefully.

"Morning princess." Damon says smiling that smile.

"Morning. How was it?"

"No dead bodies."

"I'm proud of you. What you want for breakfast?"

"You're going to cook?" Damon says smirking.

"Yes, I'm going to cook. What you want?"

"Your blood."

"No way. Now for real."

"Eggs and bread, please."

"... Can you get off me?"

"Not happening." He smirks eyes closed. I sigh and try to push him away. And of course he won't even budge.

"Damon I'm warning you..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Get off me or I...!"

"You what? I win this round."

"What are you talking about...? Eek!" Damon tickles me from the sides. I laugh unretrainedly.

"S- stop i- it!" Damon keeps tickling me and I squirm under him. When he finally let me go my hair is all messed up and my clothes crumpled.

"Oh yeah. I left someone on the sofa last night."

"What? You have to be kidding me..." I can feel the migraine coming.

"She's not dead."

"I'll make breakfast for her too..." I walk to the kitchen shaking my head.

Damon is typing on his phone as I walk in the living room a tray on my hands.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it." Damon says looking frustrated at the phone.

"Easy. I'm here with you so don't complain."

"Thank you Lily." He says smiling and looking down to his phone. But when he looks up his face fell. I look at the same direction Damon is looking and see Vicki bleeding on the couch.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" Damon walks over to her.

"Please? I got you good, didn't I?" The body is still as lifeless as it was a while ago.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." He looks at me before looking back at Vicki. He bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. The blood drips from her mouth. When she finally drinks the blood Damon pets her head and whispers.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it."

After sometime Vicki finally wakes up. Damon is playing music and eating his breakfast.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki says coming back to the room.

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon says smiling.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here? And who's that?" She looks at me confused.

"She's my friend Lily. We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"We are?" I say lifting up my eyebrow. I'm ignored.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that."

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?"

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and– Hey, are you two dating? You totally have the atmosphere of it."

"We're just friends." I say quickly blushing. Why I feel like this now?

"Lily, are you blushing?" Damon says coming towards me smirking.

"I'm not!" But of course universe is cruel and makes me blush even more.

"Oh, but I think that you are. Are you feeling shy?"

"I'm not! Go away!" Damon is now right in front of me bringing his face closer every second. Vicki looks at us amused. This is not funny!

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I feel comfortable right here."

"What are you doing?"

"I thought that..." He almost touches my lips with his. "I would take the payment for always rescuing you."

"I don't remember anything like that!"

"Hmm. I then never told you?" He says looking like he's thinking for a second but then he sets his eyes on me. I don't like that look in his eyes. He brings his lips closer to mine and breaths on them. I'm about to faint when I hear Vicki speak suddenly.

"Um, guys. I'm happy for you and all but..." I look at her shocked. For a second I forgot she was here. Damon sighs and pulls away from me. Then he looks at me smirking.

"It can't be helped. I'll have to do it later." I look at him mouth open. He shuts my mouth with his finger and I turn deep shade of red.

"No more talking. Let's dance." Damon and Vicki dances as I try to catch my breath. Damon is bad for my health.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki says already forgetting the scene between me and Damon.

"Your life is so pathetic."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank."

"You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope, none."

"I think I know what can help you."

"So what's that?"

"Death."

I gasp when Damon suddenly kills her by breaking her neck.

"Damon what the hell?!"

"What? She wakes up in no time."

"I don't mean that. You just..."

"Shh, Lily. I know what I'm doing." I really hope so. After few minutes Vicki wakes up.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then–"

"Then I killed you."

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process. Oh, and Lily is out of question."

"You're wasted."

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"Vicki I don't think that's a good idea..." I say looking at her my arms crossed.

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."Damon says looking at me after he said that.

"Come on, move." Vicky pushes Damon out of her way.

"See? you're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." We're doomed.

_Continues in the next chapter..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 - Problems ahead **_

_**(Lily's pov)**_

"You know, you should go after her." I say looking at the open door where Vicki was a second ago.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be back before you know it." Damon gives me a flying kiss and then goes after her. I walk to upstairs and to Damon's room. I really need my own room if I'm going to stay here...

Next morning I get up and went to the door. I see Vicki talking to someone in phone.

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me." She hangs up the phone and looks up to Stefan.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home? Morning, Lily." She says smiling to me. I wave to her.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan says looking at Vicky and then me.

"Morning, Lily. I hope you slept well." Damon says smiling. Something's up.

"Thanks, I guess? What now?" I say looking at Damon. What did he do now?

"I killed last night that Logan guy. There's nothing in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon says looking at the newspaper. I sigh and sit down.

"What is that?" Vicki interrupts looking at the round item in Damon's hand.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" He says smirking.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan says frowning like usual.

"We should all be worried." Damon says looking gloomy. Stefan didn't notice. Damon then looks up to me with those worried eyes. What's going on?

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki says looking troubled.

"Here." Stefan hands her a cup. I can't see what is in it.

"What is it?" Vicki looks at the cup confused.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan looks other way.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon says now recovered from his state.

"What is it?" Vicki repeats the question.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon says taunting Stefan.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan says ignoring Damon.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon says now impatient.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki looks exited.

"Yeah." Damon says.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan tries to explain to Vicki but Damon interrupts the conversation.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity." Stefan says now looking worried.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here. Lily you coming?"

"Yeah." I can't stand the atmosphere. When I'm leaving I hear that Vicki says to Stefan: "Can I have some more?"

I go downstairs after Damon when the door bell rings. Damon opens the door and Elena is there.

"Is Stefan here?" She says.

"Yep!"

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss ' I'm on a mission'."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet." I decide to interrupt.

"Hi, Elena. Uh, nice to see you." I tug on Damon's sleeve to signal him that I want to go already.

"Where is Stefan?" She just ignored me!

"He's upstairs singing 'the rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out. Lily let's go." He takes my hand and we leave to the Grill.

Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are talking and we're listening them a view tables away.

"We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch." Mayor Lockwood says looking around worriedly.

"How many are we dealing with?"

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern."

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?"

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger."

"So what do we do?"

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us. " When they finally leave I look up to Damon.

"What will we do, Damon?"

"We? You have to stay out of this. It's too dangerous." Damon says angrily.

"I can't just watch from afar. I want to help!"

"Lily, listen. This is dangerous and I don't want to track you into the mess I have created myself." I sigh and think about what Damon tries to tell me. I understand his concern and the fact that he wants to clean up his own mess.

"Fine, but you have to tell me if there is something I can do. Even if it's just a little. You don't have to tell me about your plans if you're that worried but promise me you'll be safe."

"Yeah, I promise. I tell you if there is something you can do." He hugs me tight like he's afraid to lose me. What a ridiculous thought. I chuckle and hug him bag.

We enter Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music. Damon lays next to her. I sit down on the bed my legs crossed.

"What are you doing?" Damon says to Vicki.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?"

" I was... bored."

"You did this to me out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity."

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." Damon gets up and leaves the room. We follow him to the downstairs.

"Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be."

"What are you doing?" Stefan says frowning. That scared me.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon says annoying Stefan.

"No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan says looking worried.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone."

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on." We go to outside.

"Bad idea Damon."

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asks exited.

"Like..." Damon says and runs with his vampire speed behind Vicki.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" She asks as Damon keeps running around her.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." He says smirking.

Vicki smiles and before anyone can stop her, she run away with vampire speed.

"Uh... my bad."

I went to the Halloween carnival alone. Damon has something he must do before coming here. Probably it's something about the plan he's making. He promised to find me when he comes here so now everything I can do is wait. Now I realise how boring my life is without Damon. I don't want to be dependent on anyone, but Damon is my only friend. The only one I trust completely. I look up to watch as students chat with each other and laughs. I go outside and see Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie chatting and drinking. I pass them and look for something to spend time.

_**(Damon's pov)**_

Mrs. Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood are sitting across me as I listen them and drink my drink.

"How many martinis have you had?" Mayor is currently asking.

"Oh, don't start with me."

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." Mayor leaves and makes me a change to start my plan.

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good 'gatsby' look." I say sitting down on the seat in front of Mrs. Lockwood.

"I've met you before. Aren't you Lily Fray's boyfriend?"

"I'd love to say it's like that but we're just friends. For now at least." I say smirking.

"It's Damon right?"

"Ah, you remember?"

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore." I smile and nod to answer.

"Are you any relation to Zach?"

"Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach?" I try to use compulsion on her.

"Are you okay?" I look at her wrist and see a bracelet. It must be filled with vervain.

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye."

"Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatore's were one of this town's original settlers."

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends."

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." Because he's locked on the basement.

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain..."

"You know about the Vervain?"

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do."

"Of course."

"Cheers." We rise our classes and drink from them.

"So you need vervain?" I say after drinking my bourbon.

"Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?"

"Hmm."

"How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think?"

"Well, there's our children, of course."

"Of course."

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council."

"The council?"

"Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me."

"Well, are you happy with your husband?"

"You're flirting with me."

"You flirted with me first."

"True."

"Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight." She laughs and we get up.

"Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find."

"How's that search going?"

"Oh, we had the founder's party. And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect."

"Oh."

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so um, I gotta go."

"Okay."

_**(Lily's pov)**_

I'm talking to Bonnie at the witch's kettle.

"Isn't that Damon's crystal? Where did you get that?"

"I uh..." Damon comes towards us and starts to talk to Bonnie and I.

"Hey Lily. Bonnie."

"Hi Damon." I say smiling.

"So where... where'd Caroline run off to?"

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie says looking very angry.

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal."

"Just stay away from her." Damon looks at Bonnie's neck and sees the crystal.

"Where'd you get that?" He says still looking at the crystal.

"From a friend."

"Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore."

"Funny. I'd like it back, please."

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it."

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. We look up to Bonnie but she runs away.

"What was that about?" I say surprised.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Damon says looking at me holding his hand.

"Show me." I say looking at his hand. He gives me his hand and I look at the mark which is slowly fading away.

"Cool. A vampire thing?"

"Yeah. Let's go have fun." he says smiling and taking my hand on his.

Damon's phone rings when we're eating caramel apples.

"What?" Damon says on the phone.

Damon listens for a while and then ends the call.

"It was Stefan. They need our help. Something happened.

When we arrive behind the school, Elena is crying.

"You should go. I got this." Damon says when we arrive.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena says angrily.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Elena tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.

"None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."

She tries to hits him but I come between them and Elena hits me instead. She looks shocked.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon says angrily and then looks at my cheek with gentle eyes. He touches it gently and when I hiss in pain he lets go. He growls at Elena.

"Elena just go." I say looking at the body. Not a nice view. We burn the body and take it to Damon's car after Elena, his brother and Stefan leaves. We walk to the Gilbert's house in silence.

"Can you make him forget?" Elena is saying when we walk towards them.

"Elena..." Stefan says frowning like usual.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work... Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it. If this is what you want... I'll do it." Damon says. He's feeling guilty of what happened.

"It's what I want." Elena says. Then she looks at me. "Sorry." She says. I nod to her.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon interrupts not wanting to go to that.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Damon goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Elena says

"Is that what you want?" Stefan says that frown on his face.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened... I can't lose the way I feel about you." I look between them. Awkward. Damon comes back out looking at me worriedly. The slap left a deep red mark.

"It's done."

Elena walks back inside and Damon and Stefan look at each other and then at me. How great.


End file.
